A second chance
by KaoruHlove
Summary: Its been several months, almost a year since Ed has seen Al. And Edward feels completely useless as he doesn't have his alchemy any more. But strange events lead up to an amazing truth.. not good at summaries, please read an comment, pretty please :D
1. Chapter 1

~**A Second Chance~**

I had been working on the roof all day before I came inside the house. Winery had dinner ready for the old lady and me, it was stew. The only thing in this world with milk I would actually take in. "Any word from him?" asked Winery. "Nope, I haven't heard from Al since six months ago" and it was a sad truth, last time I had even seen Al was the day he decided to go off and use Alchemy for research. About two months after we had defeated father and restored his body.

"Last I heard was that he headed into the deep part of the Minx desert to study the remaining's of the ruins. I wish we could go but I know how you feel about traveling…" I hated the topic and hoped that she would leave it alone. "But maybe we could…..""Stop it" I could hear the irritation in my own voice. It was true that I began to hate traveling after I lost my alchemy. "It's not that I hate it, it's just that I don't see the need to go all the way over there, Al will come, we just have to be patient" all lies. She stayed quite. I looked up and all I saw were two big eyes staring right into my soul, they were full of sadness. Of course they would be, it was Winery after all, though she may look though from the outside she still had a soft heart.

The old lady stayed quiet, which was actually surprising. "Look I'm fine" I assured her "it's just that I know my bro and I have nothing to worry about, and neither should you alright? So come on take that sad face and put it away, we can't let this stew go to waste." The rest of the night was quite as we each eat, I could feel my self-getting full. So I excused myself from the table and went into my bed room. Before the door closed shut behind me their whispers began to reach my ears. Though I couldn't point out the exact words I could tell they were talking about me. I couldn't blame them, once Al's letters stopped coming I became gloomier than before.

I sat in my bed is silence, not really thinking about anything, just staring, not really sure at what, but just looking into emptiness. I opened the drawer in the night stand next to the bed. There inside was a cardboard box full of dust and spider webs. I took it out and set it on my lap as I cleaned it off. I wanted to open it, I really did, but I knew that if I did I would regret it. _Damn it Al! Damn it!_

I took a deep breath as my fingertips curled from one of the edges of the boxes' top. _1, 2, …..3!_ And off came the lid in one clean movement. I didn't look inside. My sight was set for the scenery out the window. Slowly my head turned down and so did my eye sight. I could see all the letters Al had sent to me. I had been saving them, they mostly contained good news, or even I miss you stuff. But the last one, that was the one that I wish I could have responded to differently.

_Dear Ed,_

_ How are you? I hope everyone's doing well. Tell Winery and the old lady I say Hi okay? It's been crazy around here for some reason the military troops of Minx have been moving around through the desert .There have even been rumors that many of the tourist have been disappearing. Many of the members of my crew have disappeared as well. Look I'm gonna get straight to the point, I need you, I don't think that I can fight whatever this maybe by myself. We have always been the "Elric Brothers" not the "one Elric Boy". Please I understand that you don't get involve any more in military stuff or event travel. But you can't just be afraid of the world now that you're human. Now that you don't have Alchemy, stop hiding and stand up on your own two feet. Look I know that you have been through a lot but you need to get over it. I'm writing this to warn you, you were the Full Metal Alchemist at one point and now that you're defenseless many may take revenge on you. It's just something I predicted, so you need to keep your head out of the clouds and think of ways to protect yourself. Anyways, take care and please drink some milk, you need the damn calcium._

_Love,_

_Alphonse Elric_

My eyes shut closed as I ended the letter, remembering the anger I felt. Remembering the mean words I wrote back.

_How dare you lecture me? I gave everything for you. I gave my alchemy for you because you are my brother. I am not a coward and will never be. You are so ungrateful, and trust me I know that I'm exposed I know that ok?! But what do you know about what I've been through? You know nothing!_

The words were hurtful and were meant, I did feel that way. I had felt unappreciated at that moment. How could my little brother be lecturing me about standing up for myself? Any who, that was the last time I heard from him, probably because he was mad at me. I couldn't blame him, all he was trying to do was help me.

But I still felt frustrated, I was useless. Alphonse had Alchemy and so did dad, old lady and Winery new mechanics like the back of their hand, Mustang had his military years, and Ling had his leadership powers and ninja like bodyguards. What was I? Nothing more than an ex-alchemist I guess.

I clap my hands together and shut my eyes; nothing. I tried once more, still nothing. "Gosh I'm losing my mind, what was I expecting? Alchemy?" I laughed, but not in an amusing way.

"Stupid letters" I shut the box and hide it once again. Too lazy to change my clothes, I hide under my covers and closed my eyes shut. I didn't think or even dream, all I wanted was for tomorrow to come

My eyes opened thanks to the annoying rays of sun that escaped the curtains. I didn't move, I stayed lying in bed in hopes that everyone would still be a sleep. No sound came from the halls. I got up and made my way to the restroom. Still no sign of others, I went in and started brushing my teeth. My eyes were still heavy but my mind was more than in peace. I washed my face and braided my hair that now reached my lower back.

I made my way into the kitchen, no food was prepared and no other face was in sight. "Guess they must have stayed up late, o well" I reached for a sweat bun and held it in my mouth. I looked around once more and then headed out to the front yard.

It was a cloudy day, my favorites, except for the pain that it caused my auto-mail leg. It was more of a normal day as any other, the sheep across the road were eating their grass, the mail man was riding his 50 year old bike, and I was gonna spend my day working on some old machine and try to fix it up.

"Morning Ed" called old Mr. Roy

"Morning" I answered, I had known Mr. Roy since a child and was always glad to see his cheerful face.

"Nice weather we are having today huh? Isn't it bad for your leg though?" "Yeah but I've gotten used to the pain"

"Hmm...Well you'll see, today is gonna be a very good day" he nodded his head and started walking away.

"Wait" I reached out "What do you mean by that?" but it was too late. The old man had already been out of hearing reach and was whistling away. _Crazy old man, _I could feel a grin across my face. It always gave me pleasure to see people like him, people that don't make sense.

I headed into the barn and began working on an old mustang I was given by the Military. I could lose track of time there, the world would disappeared. It was the only thing that let me feel needed, useful, and good at something.

"Ed?" a voice came closer and closer "Ed, are you hear?" I looked up from the greasy car parts to find none other than Winery already calling me for lunch. "I will head inside in just a bit" I really wasn't hungry; I just wanted to continue on my work. "Actually Ed, I think we should talk" _Ho no, _I thought. I could feel the lecture she was gonna place on me. I could already tell she was gonna start talking about Alphonse and me, and how my mood wasn't helping anyone. But I really wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Look Winery if this is about Alphonse, I don't want to hear it right now"

"But Ed"

"Look I said not now!" I was already irritated and so was she "ED! What is the matter with you! I'm just trying to help. You need to let others know what's wrong at times!" By now I could see she had a wrench in her hand, and that was never a good sign.

I dropped everything from my hands and began to storm out. As I reached the doorway I felt a tight tug at the elbow but just yanked it forward and continued on. "Wait Edward!" I heard from behind but I didn't even turn. "EDWARD ELRIC!" My full name, never a good thing when coming from a woman.

"WHAT?!" I turned to realize she had been following at pace pretty well. "Ed, just talk to me" desperation field he eyes.

"What is it that you want me to say? That I'm depressed because I can't do alchemy anymore? That not having heard from Al has me sick to my stomach? That I feel useless? What Winery? What?" Everything was coming out at once. My breath began to get heavier and heavier until I finally paused.

"Ed…"

"Just….forget it…look there's just been a lot in my mind ok?" at that moment a sharp pain hit my head. It hit me so hard that it even brought me to one knee. "ED! Are you ok? ED!" I could barely hear her, everything was foggy. But my eyesight was still ok. What was this pain?

Then when I opened my eyes around me a circle of lightning began to break through the ground. Once the circle was made five lines began connecting. I knew this shape, and very well to add at that. It was the Alchemy circle. I looked at Winery who was now paralyzed in fear. She was looking at me, but why in fear? Her eyes were even tearing up. I looked at my visible body and saw almost nothing. Where was my hand? My leg and arm? It was disappearing and I hadn't even felt it.

I remembered this situation, I remembered this particular event, I was crossing the gate. But I still didn't understand why? It was now on my neck, the last thing I saw was Winery reaching to what remained of me.

Everything was black, Not even the fingertips of my own hands were visible to me. At that moment in the far distance I could see a speck of light, like a star. It was getting bigger though, and bigger and bigger until it reached my point. They were memories, memories of my childhood rolling like old movie films. Each second faster than the other I could feel the present reaching me. I could even feel something like a pull into the ending. And it was, a gravitational pull into a white space.

I hit something, _the floor?_ To me everything was just white, but familiar. I looked around for the familiar door of knowledge. But instead of one, I found four.

"What the?" I looked around and found now sings of humanity or it; The creature that started it all, the one who called himself nothing and everything at the same time.

"One door is mine, the other belongs to Al, and that one must belong to Dad… but this one" I reach out for it, my palm touched the cold lettering's. It was similar to the others. In the front it had a tree, the tree of knowledge. But this was different; the door had scratches, a sign that it had recently been opened._ Is it mine? Who could it belong to? _My mind twisted in and out trying to find an answer.

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

I froze; a chill ran from my heels to the tip of my head. I recognized that voice; I remember that empty face with a grin that mocked you. I dared to turn, slowly, but I did. At first I couldn't see anything, but as my eye sight adjust I could tell the outlining of a human figure, still wearing my own leg as it had ripped it away from me so many years ago.

"_Why that face? Aren't you happy to see me, look I even brought my favorite memory of you…" _He mocked as he laughed out loud.

I was speechless from terror, yet I managed to mumble out a few words "What do you want?" I whispered.

"_Huh? What was that again?! Ha-ha_"

"Why did you brought me here?! I have nothing for you to gain! Heck I don't belong to this world any more? Why have you summoned me to the tree of Knowledge?" My own voice was now raising over his laughter. "I can't even do Alchemy! So why am I here?"

He became silent and the once grinning smile became a silent thin line.

"_You don't know do you? You're so lucky and you don't even know it"_

"Huh? What do you mea-"

"_O well, I guess it's none of my business after all…"_

"Wait hold up!"

"Let's just call it a "second chance""

He reached out his arm, extending it further than possible. I tried stepping back but my legs wouldn't move. Closer and closer his hand approached me until his transparent finger tapped my forehead pushing me into the mysterious fourth door.

I could feel what I would describe as tentacles attach over my body, each burning to the touch. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what was being done to me. I could feel it, something burning my skin as if trying to engrave some lettering of picture. I lost my train of thought as the pain became unbearable, and fell into deeper darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been three days..."

"Relax Winery; he did lose a lot of blood after all"

It was Pinaco, I think, but I couldn't see her. No, my eyes were still shut as I slowly came back to life.

"Argh! I can't stand it…what happened? Why did this happen to him? I thought…."

I could hear the struggle in who sounded like Winery's voice.

"I thought that now without Alchemy he would always be safe… rather than always putting himself in danger"

Here tears began to fall, I wanted to stop them. I wanted to look into her eyes and tell her that everything was fine. That I wasn't as helpless as she had always thought. Pinaco stayed silent, which again was extremely surprising. Not being able to listen any longer I forced my eyes open.

I couldn't tell though whether they were open or not, all I saw was darkness. "ugh" I gulped, in search of a sign that I was still alive.

"Ed?!"

The darkness became fuzzy as light colors began to spread across. Two main colors were visible, yellow and black.

"EDWARD!"

That assured me that the yellow figure had to be Winery. A few seconds later my vision came back into focus, and I could clearly see two familiar figures hovering above me.

"Well, it's about time you woke up you shrimp" said Pinaco, grinning while placing her pipe back in her mouth.

"Well I couldn't sleep with your annoying voice in my ear" I said, barely having the breath to emphasis the sarcasm in my own comment. I place my hands on each side and tried to push my weight up. "Urgh!" I flinched curving my body in one aggressive movement, all while gasping for air. In a split of a second Winery gently placed both her hands on each shoulder, not quite pushing down but more like suggesting the idea.

I shrugged her off; I wasn't lying down, stubborn as I was, why would I? She backed off still silent.

"What happened?" I asked holding my head down attempting to stop the room from spinning.

"You tell us! One moment you were storming of thanks to your lack of control, the next you disappeared and then reappeared pouring gallons of blood out!" Pinaco explained.

I tried to gather my thoughts, searching for the last memory I had. Then it hit me, so cold that my body became hot in realization. _The door_, I remembered that fourth door and that cold grinning face. I remembered the last words I even heard:

"_Let's just call it a "second Chance""_

I started processing as much information as I could. Besides that and the grinning face I really didn't remember much.

"What is it Edward?" Winery asked

"Nothing.."

"I hate every time you pass everything as nothing Ed. You can tell us stuff you know"

"I know, I know" and I did "But really it was nothing, I really don't even understand what happened. Winery remained silent and helped Pinaco treat my wounds.

A few days passed and I was back on my feet. Though I still had some weird looking scars around my arm, I still felt like a new man. I even planned to work on the old truck in the back.

"Ed, are you busy?" it was winery

"Just heading to the back, is there something you need?"

"O well before you go, there's a phone call from central for you.."

_Central? What do they want now?_ I stepped into the house, semi skipping my way there. I took the phone from Winery's hand. Understanding my usual actions, she left to give me some privacy.

"Hello this is Edward Elric speaking"

"You know you still owe me some money Fullmetal"

"Oh! It's you Mustang, how can I help you"

"Well… look I will cut straight to the chase. I'm calling to offer you a position in the force again"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "w…why me?" that's all I could say.

"Why you? Ed don't you remember that you were the Fullmetal alchemist once. You achieved great things, especially for your age. Heck you even did the impossible, you brought your brothers and your own bodies back!"

"Was"

"Huh?"

"Chief, remember that fight? I gave up alchemy for Al. I'm nothing more than a simple human now. There's no need for me anymore..." I was prepared to hang up. The phone was trembling do to my hands, I wanted to accept, to say yes. There was nothing more I wanted I that moment.

"So that's it then? You really think that alchemy was your greatest weapon? You think that's the reason why I brought you to the military in the first place?"

This caught me by surprise, knowing Mustang he would have usually just accepted my decision and reasoning. Or would he?

"The reason I offered you that position many years ago wasn't because of your alchemy. Yes it was very impressive, but it was your intelligence that brought you there. It was your determination that made you do what you did and alchemy, whether you have it or not, it doesn't change those qualities."

I stayed silent, I could say yes but I couldn't say no either.

"Think about it, I will call tomorrow at this exact time. All I'm offering is a second chance"

The phone went dead. I stood there for what seemed like years but reality was nearly 5 full minutes, in silence, blank stare and cramped mind. _Those words, again? But why? _The words kept ringing in my head, "A second chance" could they really mean something? My mind started going wild with ideas, but one seemed extremely impossible. But like Mustang had said I had done the impossible before.

"Ed? Who was it?" Winery came in. I hanged the phone and turned toward her, but not really paying attention to here existence. "It was Mustang, he offered me a spot back" Winery's eyes went wide, she started talking again but my mind was numb. All I could get from her was that her mouth was in reality moving. I had to know, I knew it was impossible but I still had to check. I make my way to the door behind Winery. She tried blocking it thinking I was running away from her speech, which probably was correct as well. I pushed her to the side with a semi gentle push. This time I ran out, not too far into the grass, Winery was yelling behind me. That didn't stop me, nothing did. I came to a stop.

"ED! What's going on? Come back!" she was mad. I looked back and said nothing. I took a deep breath, knowing the disappointment that I would for sure feel afterwards. I didn't care, I still needed to know. I let that single breath out. "Ed?" She was closer

I opened my eyes and with no turning back I pressed my hands together, like before. Like the countless of times I had before that moment. It was so natural I didn't even have to think about it.

At that moment Winery stopped, even my own breathing was held by own reaction.


End file.
